zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Chart room
The Chart Room is an escape room found on A Deck, immediately after entering Door [1]. Layout Chart Room The chart room is a small room with various charts and maps on the walls and has furniture neatly laid out on the floor. There is a small desk, and it has a shelf above it. On the desk is nothing, except for a small box. The room also has a huge dresser, its drawers full of nautical charts. Wheelhouse The wheelhouse has two large large steering wheels for the ship. Behind the steering wheel in the front of the room is a broken compass. In the back of the room is a device used for engine speeds, and next to it is the second wheel, with an operational compass. Near the exit of the room is a display board that keeps track of the times when the ship will arrive at each port. Story If Junpei chooses Door 1 during the voting, he travels with Ace and Clover to the Chart Room. After scanning their bracelets on the DEAD, Junpei tells Clover to investigate the map room, while Ace takes a look at the wheelhouse. Whodunnit? (True Ending Only) Triggered by picking up the pocket watch. When Junpei finds the pocket watch in the chart room, Ace appears at the door, asking if he could see it. Junpei yells at him for not investigating the wheelhouse. Once he leaves, Junpei decides to ask Clover about the experiment that happened in 2018. Clover states she is not interested in talking about it. She says that she can't stop thinking about who would want to kill her brother, and says that they will pay. Clover then asks Junpei who he thinks killed Snake. He says he has no idea, so she makes a list of all of the digital root combinations that can open Door 3. However, she does not include the number 9 bracelet. Clover eliminates the combinations with a 4 and 5 because Junpei knows that both of them are innocent, but she asks him if he is really not involved in Snake's murder. He asks her to cross off the combinations with 6, stating June would never kill Snake. Junpei then thinks about what Seven said about Snake being killed by at least two people. He concludes that the only two people who could open Door 3 with Snake would be Santa and Seven. He tells Clover the combination and she says that that was her theory, but she is confused as to why Seven did not kill her in the shower room. Junpei tells her that it would not seem likely that 3 and 4 people could have killed Snake. He asks her why someone would want her brother dead. Right as she is going to tell him, Ace enters the room interrupting their conversation. He tells Junpei that he would like to speak with him in the wheelhouse. Once in the wheelhouse, Ace takes the 2 and 6 papers from the voting, revealing that he manipulated the results. Ace states he does not care about his ruse, as he still got to go through Door 1. He then secretly slips the pocketwatch back into Junpei's pocket. Need Some Aspirin (Axe Ending Only) Triggered by picking up the pocket watch. When Junpei finds the pocketwatch in the chart room, Ace appears at the door, asking to see the watch. Ace leaves after Junpei yells at him to go. After Ace leaves, Junpei's head begins to hurt and he loses track of time. When he gets his bearings straight, Ace returns and asks to speak with him in the wheelhouse. Ace then takes the 2 and 6 papers from the vote out of his pocket, exposing that he cheated. Ace is unconcerned because he still got to go through Door 1. Secretly, he slips the pocketwatch back into Junpei's pocket. After solving the puzzle, Ace, Clover, and Junpei head towards the Captain's Quarters. Items Stack Of Nautical Charts A stack of yellowing nautical charts found in the top drawer of the dresser near the entrance of the room. Used to see which direction to turn the steering wheel. Pocket Watch PocketWatch.png PocketWatch2.png PocketWatch3.png A fancy, gold pocketwatch found in the desk underneath the mini shelf of books. Junpei uses it later when Ace turns the hands to match the departure time of the ship, which unlocks the exit. Handle A wooden handle found in the wheelhouse. It falls off of the steering wheel after Junpei turns the steering wheel to match the route on the nautical charts. Ship's Log The ship's log. Gives the directions to input in the Steering wheel minigame. File screen Minigames Steering Wheel Requirements: Ship's log This minigame requires the player to move the steering wheel to certain directions in a certain order. The ship's log tells you which directions to move the wheel. The solution is south, west, southwest, northwest, east, north. After completing this puzzle, Junpei obtains the wheel's handle. Engine Order Telegraph Requirements: Nautical charts This minigame is accessed after completing the steering wheel minigame. The player must touch a command on the machine, depending on what the nautical charts say. The solution is Full, Half, Slow, Full, Half, Dead Slow, Stop. Pocket Watch Lock Requirements: Pocket watch To be written. Trivia To be written. Humorous Quotes *Examine the compass in the screen with a steering wheel and plated windows: *# *# *Examine the rightmost telegraph in the screen with a steering wheel and plated windows: *# *# *Examine steering wheel when viewing it closeup, after examining engine order telegraph: *# *#*2. (before getting charts) *#*2. (after getting charts) Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 Locations Category:A Deck